Revenge of Fazbear & Friend's Pizzeria
by Springtime Bonnie
Summary: 10 Years after Fazbear & Friends Pizzeria was torn down Susan now have to survive Freddy Fazbear & Friends: The Horror Attraction and A New Animationic with a terrifying secret
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1 :Welcome to Fazbear & Friends: The Horror Attraction

It's been 10 years since the Fazbear & Friends Pizzeria. Susan and Zyro was full grown adult, and living in an apartment of their own, with their new daughter Catherine .The only problem was, Susan and Zyro don't have the money to send their daughter to college. One morning, she was reading the newspaper, and stumbled on a new ad.

Susan: " Fazbear & Friends The Horror Attraction . A local Attraction is getting ready to knock your socks off with a new museum based on the unsolved mysteries of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and Fazbear & Friends Pizzeria. Featuring actual relics from the decades old pizzeria and the horror attraction, this new museum is guaranteed to bring back your childhood in the worst possible way. Security guard needed for night shift. 200$ a week." Whoa. 200$ a week? That's the amount for Susan Collage free.

Zyro walked into the room.

Zyro: Good morning, honey.

Madison: Morning. Hey Zyro. I think I just found a solution to Susan Collage problem.

She showed him the news clipping.

Zyro: "Freddy Fazbear & Friends: The Horror Attraction ? 200$ a week?" You're not actually going to go are you? You remember what happened at the last two places.

Susan: That was decades ago. And Plushtrap is dead now. There's probably nothing there. All I have to do is watch some cameras and check some systems. Piece of cake.

Zyro: If you die, I'll kill you.

Susan: That...that doesn't make any sense.

Zyro: Sure it does.

That day, Susan went down the Fazbear & Friends building. There, a man came to greet him at the building. He had short, blonde hair, and had a black shirt with a skull and crossbones on it.

Susan : Hi, my name is Susan Darcy Star. I'm here for the night guard job.

Man: Hey, man. You can call my Mike.

Susan: Alright, Mike. What do I need to do?

Mike: Well, come inside. I'll show you.

Mike gave her a tour of the building. They entered a room with child's drawing of Toy Springtrap and Toy Golden Freddy Fredbear. They went through a hallway with more drawings and some weird substances hanging from the ceiling. They entered a room, and with the Toy Animationics. They entered a hallway with an arcade on one end, and a doorway in the other. They walked to the other side, entering a hallway with a Funtime Foxy suit on one end. They moved to another hallway, and Toy Springtrap's head hung from a wall. They moved through, finally reaching a office. It had a large window looking over the hallway, and a doorway on the left and right side, with a vent entrance on the right. There was also a box with Balloon Boy,Spring Trap,and Golden Freddy paper plate dolls, Balloon Girl and Shadow Freddy's heads, and Foxy's hook.

Susan: You really got the "creepy" factor down in this place.

Mike: Ah. Good. That's what we're going for. People were always terrified of the old place, so we try to use that fear to our advantage.

Susan: Do you have anything that's actually going to jump out at people?

Mike: No. We're still looking. We got a week before the place opens, and we have until then to find a new animatronic.

Susan: I see. What time should I be here?

Mike: You'll take the 12am to 6am shift. Be back by then. I'll call you and make sure everything's ok.

Susan: You got it.

That night, Susan arrived at Museum. She entered the area, followed the pathway, then entered the office. There were two panels. One was a camera panel, one had the different systems listed on it, which were labeled, "Audio Devices", "Camera systems","Music Box", and "Ventilation". The phone rang, and Mike's voice was heard.

Mike Message: Hey-Hey! Glad you came for your first night! I promise it'll be a lot more interesting than it sounded. We found some-some great new relics over the weekend. And we're out tracking down a new lead, right now. So-uh lemme just update real quick, then you can get to work. Like, the Attention opens in like, a week, so we had to make sure everything works, and nothing catches on fire! Uh-when the place opens, people will come in at the opposite end of the building, and work their way towards you, then past you and out the exit. Uh-yeah. You've officially become a part of the attraction. Uh-You'll be starring as... The security guard! So not only will you be monitoring the people on the cameras as they pass through, y'know, to make sure no one steals the suits or makes out in the corner, but you'll also be a part of the show. It'll make it feel really authentic I think. Uh... Now let me tell you about what's new. We found another set of drawings, always nice, and a Funtime Foxy head! Which we think to be authentic... then again it might just be another crappy cosplay, and we found a desk fan, very old school - metal, though, so watch the fingers. Uh-heh... Uh... Right now the place is basically just, you know, flashing lights, music. Uh, I honestly thought we would have more by now, uh, we don't have something really cool by next week, we may have to suit you up in a Shadow Bonnie suit, and make you walk around saying, "Boo"... *hehe*, uh... But, you know, like I said, we're trying to track down a good lead right now. Uh, Scott who helped design one of the buildings says there was, like, an extra room that got boarded up or- uh, something like that. So, we're gonna take a peek and see what we can find. Uh, for now just get comfortable with the new setup, um... You can check the security cameras over to your right with a click of that blue button. Uh, you can toggle between the hall cams and the vent cams... Uh, then over to your far left, uh, you can flip up your maintenance panel. Y'know, use this to reboot any systems that may go offline. Heh. So, in trying to make the place feel vintage we may have overdone it a bit, hehe... Some of this equipment is barely functional. Yeah, I wasn't joking about the fire. Tha-tha-that's a real risk. Uh, the most important thing you want to watch for is the ventilation. Look, this place will give you the spooks, man, and if you let that ventilation go offline, then you'll start seeing some crazy stuff . Keep that air flowin'. Okay, keep an eye on things, and we'll try to have something new for ya tomorrow night.

Susan: Seems simple enough.

Susan looked at the camera, and saw on each view there was an option for "Play Audio" and an option for "Map Toggle". She pressed the "Play Audio" button, and a Balloon Girl's voice was heard from that camera.

Balloon Girl: Hello!

Susan: Creepy.

Susan hit the button that said "Map Toggle", and it switched to the network of vents. Each of them had function that allowed them to be sealed off. Susan then looked at the maintenance panel. It had 4 options: "Reboot Audio Devices", "Reboot Camera Systems",Reboot Music Box", "Reboot Ventilation", and "Reboot All". There was also an "Exit" option. A bell gong was heard, and the shift ended.

Susan: If this is all I have to do, then I'm in the clear.

Susan returned home that morning.

Zyro: Good morning. How was it?

Susan: Easy. There was nothing there except some old animatronic suits. They didn't even have the skeletons in them.

Zyro: Oh. Is that it? That can't be too bad then.

Susan: Not at all.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2 :Nightmare Night

Susan was getting her stuff together for her second night. She left, drove to the Horror Attraction, then walked into the office. She got her phone call, and Mike's voice was heard.

Mike: Hey, okay, I have some awesome news for you! First of all, we found some vintage audio training cassettes! Dudette, these are, like, prehistoric! I think they were, like, training tapes for like, other employees or something like that. So, I thought we could, like, have them playing, like, over the speakers as people walk through the museum. Dudette, that makes this feel legit, man. But I have an even better surprise for you, and you're not gonna believe this- we found new Animationics we call it "Glitterstrap".

Susan: What?

Mike message: Uh-oh-uh gotta go man- uh, well-well look, t-their in there somewhere, I'm-I'm sure you'll see them. Okay, I'll leave you with some of this great audio that I found! Talk to you later, man!

Susan: Wait. Mike? What do you mean you found some? Hello?

The phone cut off, and Jeremy's voice was heard over the audio tapes.

Audio tape: Uh, hello! Hello, hello!

Susan: No! Screw you! Not you again!

Audio tape: Uh, welcome to your new career as a performer/entertainer for Fazbear & Friends Pizzeria. Uh, these tapes will provide you with much needed information on how to handle/climb into/climb out of mascot costumes. Right now, we two specially designed suits that double as both animatronics and suits. So please pay close attention while learning how to operate the Spring Animationics suits as accidents/injuries/death/irreparable and grotesque maiming can occur. First and most discussed is how to operate the mascots while in animatronic form. For ease of operation, the animatronics are set to turn and walk towards sounds they hear which is an easy and hands-free approach to making sure the animatronics stay where the children are for maximum entertainment/crowd-pleasing value. To change the animatronics to suit mode, insert and turn firmly the hand crank provided by the manufacturer. Turning the crank will recoil and compress the animatronic parts around the sides of the suit, providing room to climb inside. We will cover this in more detail in tomorrow's session. Remember to smile; you are the face of Fazbear & Friends.

Susan: What? Animatronics with a suit mode? That's interesting.

Susan flipped on the camera, turned to Camera 9, then saw something she wished she hadn't. The new animatronics, standing in the hallway. A tall, golden , rabbit and a tall brown bear animatronic with glowing eyes and a scarecrow smile. One of the rabbit' ears was missing, and the entire machine was torn down and tattered, with pieces of machinery underneath showing. It's head slowly turned toward the camera, opening its mouth, it spoke in a low, distorted, cracked, evil voice.

Animatronic: My name is Glitterstrap. And I'm coming for you...

Susan: Oh my God. What the hell?

Glitterstrap began making her way to the office, slowly, menacingly, without hesitation or morality.

Susan: She coming. What do I do? What do I do? Wait. That guy said they're distracted by noises. Maybe I can use these audio devices to keep her away.

Susan flipped to the exit at the back of the building away from her, then sounded off an audio device. Glitterstrap suddenly stopped on their motion, looked toward the direction of the sound, then moved towards the sound.

Susan: Whoo. That's it. That's what I gotta do.

Susan checked camera 10, and saw Glitterstrap looking around the location. It then looked down, back up at the camera, then back down. It began crawling into the air shaft, and when Susan toggled the map, found that it led right back to her. Terrified and panicked, Susan sealed the vent leading from the exit to her. It took a moment as Glitterstrap crawled through, getting closer and closer, and just then, the vent shut on it.

Susan: Jeez. I thought it'd be easier than this.

Red text appeared on the camera that said, "Ventilation error". Susan began to feel light-headed.

Madison : Gotta...reboot...ventilation.

Susan flipped up the maintenance panel and began rebooting the ventilation. While that rebooted, she checked the camera, and saw Phantom Balloon Girl staring into the camera.

Susan: What?

When she turned off the camera, Phantom Balloon Girl was standing in front of her with glowing eyes and a burnt body. Balloon Girl jumped at her, letting out a ghostly screech, then disappeared. Susan screamed, falling out of her chair.

Susan: Ah! Oh, God! What the...

She began to black out, as an alarm began blaring in her ear and the room flashed red. The ventilation finished rebooting, and Susan could feel her sanity returning to her.

Susan: I gotta find Glitterstrap.

She repositioned herself and checked the camera, finding Glitterstrap in the hallway with the Mangle head. Susan played an audio cue into one of the arcade rooms, leading Glitterstrap to that room.

Susan: What the heck was that with Balloon Girl, earlier?

A bell gong sounded, and Glitterstrap moved to the room their started in, locking her in a frozen position. Susan left out of the exit outside of her office.

Susan arrived home earlier that morning. Zyro was waiting for her in the room in a bathrobe.

Zyro: How was your night? Pretty boring, right?

Susan: No. It was terrifying.

Zyro: What happened?

Susan: They happened to find some new animatronic for the place. Some weird rabbit animatronic with golden skin.

Zyro: Uh oh.

Susan: It looked at me through the cameras, and it said..."My name is Glitterstrap. And I'm coming for you..."

Zyro: That's bad. You're not gonna keep going right?

Susan: I have to. I signed up for it, and we need to pay for Catherine Collage.

Zyro: But every time you walk into that office, you put your life at risk.

Susan: And if I don't we put our lives at risk. I have to keep doing this. I'll be ok. Glitterstrap moves around, but she's easily distracted by noises. And it just so happens I can play audio through the cameras, and lead her through the rooms.

Zyro: I guess. Just promise me you won't let it get to you.

Susan: I promise.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : Clues

Susan had gone to sleep to recuperate for the day. When she did so, she had a dream.

It was a small location, and Toy Golden Freddy was in the building, giving cake to children.

S

As Toy Golden Freddy was trying to give cake to the kids, a crying child was seen outside.

A

Toy Golden Freddy began to slow down.

V

The children continued to scream for cake as the crying child wept further.

E

A purple car suddenly drove up, and a purple man stepped out.

H

The purple man approached the child.

I

Suddenly, the crying child was killed, his tear tracks still visible on his face. The purple man got in his car and drove away.

M

The soul of the child wafted from the body, with tears still visible on the face, and found its way to the body of an animatronic puppet, which was the body of Plushtrap.

His tear tracks painted its face as it stood, with anger burning in its eyes. Plushtrap suddenly leap out of the dream reality, and Susan woke up suddenly.

Susan: What just happened?

Zyro: I woke you up. You were starting to get cryptic saying random letters in your sleep.

Susan: Zyro. I just had the weirdest dream. It was a small restaurant with A Toy version of Golden Freddy giving cake to kids, when a man in purple killed a crying kid outside the building.

Zyro: What? Oh no.

Susan: Then, his soul found its way to the body of Plushtrap.

Shulk: Maybe it wasn't a dream. Something is trying to tell you something. It's entering your mind to give you the true story.

Susan: Zyro, Plushtrap wasn't some dark force. Plushtrap was a kid. A kid who wanted revenge for whoever did this to him.

Zyro: Then who's telling the real story, and why did Fredbear tell us that he and Plushtrap were dark and light magic?

Susan: I have no idea. I have to find answers. I'll take my shift, and when I go to sleep, I'll see what else I dig up. You said I was saying letters in my sleep?

Zyro: Yeah. You went, S-A-V-E-H-I-M.

Susan: Wait. That spells...

Both: Save him.

Susan: Someone is communicating with me. Telling me there's something I have to do to "save him".

Zyro: Tomorrow, when you go to sleep, I'll check what you say, and you tell me what your dream is.

Susan: Gotcha.

That night rolled around, and Susan prepared to go.

Susan: Ready.

Zyro: Oh, and Susan. I called in some people to help with your job.

Susan: Who?

The doorbell rang, and Zyro answered it. Ryan,Other Ryan, and Skyler were at the

door.

Susan: Aunt Skyler? What are you doing here?

Skyler: Zyro called us and told us what's going on.

Ryan: And we are here to help.

Other Ryan: Somebody's gotta watch your tail in there.

Skyler: We're always here for you.

Susan: Thanks.

The four of them left, and they drove to the Horror Attraction. When they arrived, they entered the office. The phone rang, and Jeremy audio tape was heard.

Audio tape: Uh, hello, hello? Uh, for today's lesson, we will be continuing our training on proper suit handling techniques. When using an animatronic as a suit, please ensure

that the animatronic parts are tightly compressed and fastened by the spring locks located around the inside of the suit. It may take a few moments to position your head

and torso between these parts in a manner where you can move and speak. Try not to nudge or press against any of the spring locks inside the suit. Do not touch the spring

locks at any time. Do not breathe on the spring locks, as moisture may loosen them, and cause them to break loose. In the case of the spring locks come loose while you

are wearing the suit, please try to maneuver away from populated areas before bleeding out, as to not ruin the customers' experience. As always, if there is ever emergency, please go to the designated safe room.

Susan: I guess the hybrid suits were a danger zone for anyone wearing. Wait a minute. I remember seeing what looked like human organs inside of Glitterstrap. Do you

know what that means?

Ryan: Someone's is in that suits! Their very dead probably, but maybe not!

Susan: Alright. Let's get set up. Ryan check the music box, Other Ryan check the windows, Skyler checks the vent and camera and I check the Maintenance panel.

Everyone assumed their positions.

Skyler: What am I looking for, here?

Susan: A Golden rabbit .

Skyler: I can see it in Cam 10.

Susan: What? Seal the vent.

Skyler sealed the vent connected to the room looked over by Cam 10.

Ryan: This job is a bit higher maintenance.

Susan: Yeah. Glad I got someone to watch my back.

Ryan: I hear you on that. Also...wuagh!

Everyone saw a decrepit, mutilated Toy Golden Freddy stumbling past the window.

Other Ryan: What are we supposed to do about that?!

Golden Freddy ducked under the window.

Other Ryan: Ok, bye!

Phantom Toy Golden Freddy suddenly shot up from the floor, unleashing a ghostly screech, then disappearing. Susan began to drift in and out of consciousness.

Skyler: Susan? Susan?!

Susan: Skyler. Reboot. Ventilation. Can't. Breathe.

Skyler grabbed the maintenance panel and started rebooting the ventilation system.

Susan: Ugh. My head hurts.

Ryan: You've been deprived of oxygen. Your going to start hallucinating sooner or later. Just calm down and take deep breaths.

Susan took deep breaths, trying to keep her thoughts straight. She blacked out for a moment, and when she awoke, Plushtrap was floating overhead.

Susan: Ah. Ah! AH!

Other Ryan: Susan, what's wrong?

Susan: Plushtrap! Plushtrap! . He's right behind you.

Skyler: There's nothing in here.

Other Ryan: She's starting to descend into a swirling labyrinth of insanity.

Phantom Plushtrap: Save us. Help us. Free us from our eternal hell.

The ventilation finished rebooting, and Susan cleared her thoughts as Phantom Plushtrap disappeared.

Other Ryan: Are you ok?

Susan: I saw Plushtrap standing over us. He said, "Save us. Help us. Free us from our eternal hell."

Ryan: What?

Skyler: It was probably just a hallucination.

Other Ryan: Maybe. I don't know. Where's Glitterstrap

Ryan: Don't worry got it all under control. the arcade room right now, and I'm keeping her away with this great audio.

Susan: Good. Even if They gets here, They an important part to the attraction. I'd get fired if we destroyed Glitterstrap.

Ryan: It's alright. We won't destroy Glitterstrap.

The bell gong sounded, and the shift ended.

Susan: Ok. We're through here. I'll see you at my place tomorrow night.

Ryan: And we will see you...tomorrow night. Bye bye!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 : More Secrets

That day, Susan went to sleep once more with Zyro beside her. When she entered the dream world, this time Susan saw Funtime Foxy performing for some kids.

S

Funtime Foxy emerged from her Kid's Cove curtain to run out.

A

Funtime Foxy sprinted to the other room, finding five kids who cheered him on.

V

Funtime Foxy retreated behind Kid's Cove.

E

Funtime Foxy emerged from Kid's Cove a second time.

T

Funtime Foxy ran to the next room to the five kids again. Then he retreated to Kid's Cove.

H

Funtime Foxy emerged from Kid's Cove a third time, now seeing the Purple Guy, smiling.

E

Funtime Foxy ran to the next room, finding five dead kids, having been murdered by the Purple Guy.

M

Funtime Foxy suddenly leapt out of the dream world, shocking Susan awake again.

Susan: What did I say this time?

Shulk: You spelled "Save Them". What did you see?

Susan: I saw Funtime Foxy. She was performing for the kids a couple of times, popping in and out of her Kid's Cove. Then, on her third reveal, the Purple Guy was there, smiling.

Then when Funtime Foxy went into the room, there were five dead children.

Zyro: Oh my God.

Madison: I don't know who this Pink man is, and I want to know now. This is about more than just paying for Susan Collage Money. This is about ending this nightmare now.

When the time rolled around for the shift, Everyone making their way to the pizzeria. They got set up in the office, and the phone rang, playing another

audio tape.

Audio tape: Hello? Hello? Um, this is just a reminder of company policy concerning the safe room. The safe room is reserved for equipment and/or other property not being currently used and is in fact a safety location for employees only. This is not a break room, and should not be considered a place for employees to hide and/or congregate - and under no circumstance should a customer ever be taken into this room and out of the main show area. Management has also been made aware that the Nightmare animatronic suits has been noticeably moved. We would like to remind employees that this costume is not safe to wear under any circumstances. Thank you and remember to smile; you are the face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

Ryan: Ok. So, we've got a faulty spring animatronics. Most likely Glitterstrap. That would explain the name, and the human organs. Spring animatronics. If you're

in them and it goes off you die. And that phone call is confirming what happened. Like I said last night. Someone's is in Glitterstrap suits! Their very dead probably but maybe not!

Maybe he's an animatronic or both or just something trying to survive. I don't know. But Glitterstrap is not being very friendly, so all we can do now, is keep her away, and

let Susan's dreams tell us what's going on.

Susan: I wonder what they plan on throwing at us this time.

Ryan flipped the camera, and saw a change in the arcade machine. It had Salvagio's face in it. When he turned off the camera, Phantom Salvagio suddenly leapt forward alongside a

decayed Phantom Funtime Foxy, startling Ryan and Susan, and once again shutting off the ventilation. Skyler grabbed the maintenance panel, rebooting the ventilation.

Skyler: This is going to get really annoying in a second.

When the ventilation finished rebooting, a sudden blast of radio interference began to hit the group. Phantom Crocky slowly rose over the edge, emitting the radio disturbance. When

it ended, the audio devices began having an error. Susan took the time to reboot the audio and music box while Ryan checked for Glitterstrap. He saw Glitterstrap in a hallway near the

entrance. He sealed the vent in that area, continuously playing audio to keep Glitterstrap in the location. The shift ended, and They left.

That day, Susan was having another dream. This time, the six dead children were in a room, with Plushtrap.

G

Plushtrap moved to the room, giving a gift to one kid.

I

It began giving a gift to each kid.

V

Once the gifts disappeared, Plushtrap began moving to each kid.

E

Plushtrap put a Toy Springtrap head on one.

L

He put a Crocky head on another.

I

He put a Funtime Foxy head on another.

F

He put a Toy Golden Freddy head on the last one.

E

The fifth and sixth child had a Balloon Girl and Salvagio head placed on it, as both of them began glowing with a ghostly energy.

Toy Golden Freddy: You. You gave me life again. Thank you.

Balloon Girl and Salvagio: You gave us all life again.

Crocky The Crocodile: Yes. Thank you.

Funtime Foxy: Thank ya, laddie.

Toy Springtrap: Thank you for saving us.

Plushtrap: My pleasure. Now we must prep for our eternal mission of vengeance.

Toy Golden Freddy: What do you mean?

Plushtrap: We are going to kill the man that's responsible for our deaths.

Toy Golden Freddy: Yes. The man that did this deserves to die.

Woman: What?

A woman was in the room with them. She had very long, shiny, blonde hair styled in thick ringlets. She was

also considerably tall. She wore a strapless, floor length, lilac trimmed, tiered white dress with a star shaped cutout in the stomach area. She also had black eyes.

Plushtrap: Who are you, and why are you here?

Woman: My name is Madison Star. I was visiting this place with my husband, and I heard voices. What happened here?

Toy Golden Freddy: Our lives were stolen by a man in purple. He killed us, leaving us to rot.

Plushtrap: I gave us life again to prep us for our eternal mission of vengeance.

Madison: No. I can't let you do this.

Plushtrap: What?

Madison: Listen to me. What's done has been done. You're all angry. You're all scared. You're all confused. But, if you kill the one that took your lives away, your proving your

no better than him. I can't save you from this life, but I can save you from being monsters. You decide your own path. Please, let me help you.

The animatronics all looked down in shame.

Toy Golden Freddy: She's right. Killing is not the answer. We must do what's right. And what's right is keeping the rest of the children safe and happy.

Plushtrap: Yes. Thank you, Madison Star. Thank you.

Toy Golden Freddy: It's amazing what you just did in 23 seconds.

Madison: You'd be surprised what people can be capable of. You'd be even more surprised by what you're capable of.

The dream ended, and Susan slowly awoke.

Susan: Holy sh Zyro:

So what happened?! You spelled "give life". What did you see?

Susan: I saw Plushtrap. It was putting the dead kids in the animatronics, preparing them to kill the purple man. Then, I saw my mother. I think she's the reason they

haven't killed the purple man, whoever he is. I need to have one more dream to figure out what happened. I almost have it pieced together...


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5: Purple Guy and Madison Star Death

Susan,Skyler, Ryan and Other Ryan arrived for their final shift. They got positioned in their office, and the phone rang.

Audio tape: Hello? Hello? Um, this is just a reminder of company policy concerning the safe room. The safe room is reserved for equipment and/or other property not being currently used and is in fact a safety location for employees only. This is not a break room, and should not be considered a place for employees to hide and/or congregate - and under no circumstance should a customer ever be taken into this room and out of the main show area. Management has also been made aware that the Anime Springtrap animationics has been noticeably moved. We would like to remind employees that theses costume is not safe to wear under any circumstances. Thank you and remember to smile; you are the face of Fazbear & Friends Pizzeria.

Susan: "Anime Springtrap"? Glitterstrap is a Toy Springtrap suit. I guess that's why we haven't seen a Phantom Toy Springtrap.

Ryan: Phantom?

Other Ryan: How'd you come up with that?

Susan: It just came to me.

Skyler: So you really dreaming about my sister?

Ryan: Tell us about it.

Susan: Basically, Plushtrap put the dead children in the suits, preparing them for eternal vengeance. Then My Mom came, stopping them. That's all I remember.

Other Ryan: It's crazy to think that's what had happened.

Skyler: She was a powerful Warrior, I actually fought alongside her in the battle for Earth .

Ryan: Were you the only one besides us that made it out?

Other Ryan: Alright. Well, Glitterstrap are sitting in the arcade room. so we're safe till the bell...

The bell gong went off and the shift ended.

Susan was having his final dream. It was a new location in 2015, and more kids had been added to the Purple Guy's kill roster. When he had escaped, Plushtrap and Madison arrived, finding the dead children.

Madison: Oh no.

Plushtrap: No. No. This can't have happened!

Madison: I am so sorry.

Plushtrap: This is your fault! I knew I should've fnished the man in purple when I had the chance! The children wouldn't have died! You did this!

He lifted Madison in the air with telekinesis by her neck.

Plushtrap: Oh. I see. You're carrying a human offspring.

Madison whispered.

Madison: Susan.

Plushtrap: Susan? Hmm...

Plushtrap sent dark energy into Madison's stomach, then dropped her.

Plushtrap: Don't worry. The curse won't kill you...yet. On the day that Susan is born, your physical form will be destroyed, and you will die. Then, I will finish your son when the time is right.

He heard footsteps approaching, and disappeared along with the bodies. Susan's father, Shulk walked into the room.

Shulk: Honey? What happened? You left me hanging outside.

Madison had a look of petrification on her face.

Shulk: Maddie? What happened?

As Madisonwas prepared to explain...the dream changed. Many years after the defeat of the Plushtrap, but before the events with the Spring Animationic. Purple Guy and Madison had disassembled the animatronics in the second location, attempting to erase evidence of Their murders. The children's bodies still resided inside the animatronic bodies.

Purple Guy: Finally done. These cursed robots and their disgusting stench. It's not like anyone cares about this place anymore. But still, it's good to cover my tracks. I can't believe it. I got away with murder. Five whole times.

Voice: We remember. We don't forget. We know what you did.

Purple Guy and Madison: What?

Voice: We know who you are.. Mike Schmidt and Madison Star.

Mike and Madison: No! NO!

The souls of the children began appearing.

Mike and Madison: Not you! Get away! Stay back! Don't touch us! Don't look at us! Get back!

Mike and Madison was chased by the souls into a back safe room.

Mike: we have to hide. Have to hide!

He saw the Spring Bonnie and Anime Springtrap suit.

Mike: Yeah! There!

Mike and Madison ran and got inside the suits, having cranked apart the machinery inside. Once They was inside, the spirits couldn't reach them.

Mike Schmidt: Hah! Can't hurt us now!

A click went off.

Mike and Madison: Huh?

The spring locks suddenly broke loose, slicing, crushing, and smashing Mike and Madison inside, killing them. The spirits disappeared, and the heads of the suits began to glow, the children now trapped in the suits in an eternal hell.

Madison Star: I was trying to help you , before dying.

Susan suddenly shot awake. She rubbed her head, and the light grew around her. She suddenly found himself in the office of Freddy Fazbear & Friends: Horror Attraction, She jumped to find Glitterstrap standing right above her. Their new voice was much softer, but still held a hint of threat.

Glitterstrap: Hello Susan.

Susan: Aw crap.

Glitterstrap: Don't be afraid. We have a lot to do...


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6: The Final Chapter

Glitterstrap/Madison had Susan trapped in the Fazbear and Friends office. Susan was preparing to scream, but her lips were pinched together by Glitterstrap's fingers.

Glitterstrap: Now. I'm going to remove my hand. Then you're going to listen to what I have to say.

she removed her hand. After a second, Susan started screaming again. Then Glitterstrap smacked her across the face.

Susan: Ow.

Glitterstrap: Starting now, I'm not going to hurt my only daughter.

Susan: Uh huh. Tell that to my face.

Glitterstrap: Would you listen to me?! I need your help.

Susan: Wait a minute. Mom?

Glitterstrap: Yeah.

Susan: What do you need my help with. Killing more kids?

Glitterstrap: No. I need your help to reverse what purple guy did.

Susan: Why did you do it?

Glitterstrap : We was trying to help. I tried to tamper with the animatronics, make my situation at the place at night better, but then that lead to an animatronic lashing out at a customer. I was fired, so I wanted to get even. So had Purple Guy killed the kids. Then you saw the rest.

Susan: The dreams.

Glitterstrap: I was sending them to you. Trying to tell you what happened.

Susan: Why do you need me?

Glitterstrap: You're the peacemaker. You are the only one who can enter the spirit world and put their souls to rest. Please do it.

Susan: Where's the portal?

Glitterstrap: That's the thing. Every world was created solely for each child. Each child has a different spirit world that you must enter. I'll show you the way.

Glitterstrap led Susan to a hallway with a Balloon Girl poster.

Glitterstrap: Touch the poster, find the kids, and give them a slice of the cake that you'll get upon entry.

Susan: Got it.

Susan touched the poster, and found herself sucked into a strange new dimension. Susan was Balloon Girl, and the whole world was covered in clouds and sky. She walked across the clouds, searching the area for the first lost children. Susan soon found a child, crying in the corner. The children was pale white, and desperately calling for their mother.

Susan: Hey there, little guy.

Crying Child: Whose there?

Susan: Hey there.

Crying Child: Leave me alone.

Susan: Hey. It's ok. It's gonna be ok.

Crying Child: No it's not. I'm a monster. Monster.

Susan: Only if that's what you choose.

Crying Child: Just go away. I done what was need to do. Now, leave me be.

Susan: Not yet. I haven't given you this.

Susan set the cake down behind the children. The children turned to cake, and when they touched the cake, Susan was zapped out of the spirit world as it collapsed upon itself.

Susan flew out of the Balloon Girl poster, landing at Glitterstrap's feet.

Glitterstrap/Madison: I take it your first job went well?

Susan: Yeah. The whole world was collapsing on itself.

Glitterstrap/Madison: That means the children has been freed. We have to move on. Come on.

Glitterstrap brought Susan to the arcade room. Madison hit the buttons on one of the machines in a specific order. This caused the arcade machine to spark up and engage a portal to another world. When Susan entered, she was the Funtime Foxy. She gave the child the cake. Next she was Crocky, Salvagio, then Toy Golden Freddy, Toy Springtrap, then Plushtrap, and succeeded in freeing the children. The heads of the animatronic in the restaurant lost the glow in their eyes, as a ghostly piano played "Don't Go" in the background.

Glitterstrap : You did it. Now, my job is done. Thank you, Madison. Thank you...

Glitterstrap sparked up and lit on fire. Susan ran out of Fazbear and Friends as Glitterstrap's fire burned the place down to the ground. Susan made her way home, taking time to contemplate what had happened.

Susan adventures began at Fazbear & Friends Pizzeria. Susan and Skyler had to pay for damage to a Toy Springtrap suit. After that, Her Mom lost her entire frontal lobe to Funtime Foxy. The fact that her lobe was fully intact surprised her. It was there they met Ryan and Other Ryan. After that, Plushtrap was destroyed, but his spirit lived. 30 years after, it was at first about paying rent for an apartment, but it then became about finding the true story behind Freddy Fazbear's. Susan arrived home at her apartment. When she opened the door, she saw the spirits standing in her room.

Children: Thank you for what you've done. You've freed us, and now we can rest in peace. Never change. You have Skyler's heart, and must keep it that way. You'll lead the world to a new generation.

The spirits disappeared.

Susan walked and got into her bed, easily falling asleep next to Zyro. In her final dream, she saw all the children happy and freed from their prison.


End file.
